Devotion To Regain
by XxXDemonGurlXxX
Summary: During the devastating first battle again a certain Saiyan Prince, things got out of hand when he noticed a half-breed's tail. When all hope seemed to be lost, a mysterious female appeared, and she took care of everything. With her and Vegeta around, everything the Z-Senshi's lives had been based on began to tear apart, as they found secrets they never would have imagined of.


Hey guys! Here's an AU fic I've been writing on. Please read and give it a chance!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

**_1. Poorly Reunited_**

Goku couldn't bear to watch. His son, his pride and joy, was being held rather crudely by the man he had come to know as his awful Saiyan Prince. Vegeta, his name was, was extremely evil, and he just wanted to save his young, five year old son from whatever punishment Vegeta felt the need to execute. The prince had discovered Gohan's tail, and Goku knew without a doubt, that if it was removed nothing could be saved. The tail, his son, was their only hope! He had to get out there, and save Gohan. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't; his ribs, and bones were brutally crushed, and he couldn't move at all. The broken bones reminded him of the beating Vegeta could now give Gohan, and he couldn't bear to think of it. He closed his eyes, and though it seemed childish, he was desperate for a miracle now, he made a wish. He wished for the thing he wanted more than life itself now, 'Great God, please let my son be safe. I want more than anything for us all to be safe from the evil prince's wrath. If you're any good, hear my wish and bring it true.'

It was obvious to him nothing would work anymore. They were already doomed; their fate had been signed.

Little did he, or any of the Earth's warriors for that matter, know, somewhere across space, and entirely the dimension, a being of all that's good and light heard his thoughtful hope...

"I agree that as this is not what is meant to happen, we should step forward to stop this insanity! Someone, anyone willing, should transport their very selves to save the good citizens of Earth from Vegeta." A woman, who looked as if she was in her early 20's, but from her wisdom was clearly much older, stated. This woman had red, extremely curly tresses that weaved their way throughout her strands, to created an organized tangle of sorts. Her fresh and eye-catching green irises stated that she did not lack in the factor of kicking her body about in sports.

The woman sitting beside her showed her support by declaring officially, "I agree, Alexandra, we should. I do agree that something must be done; you heard his mind's whisper. They need help!" As she stood up, her blonde, smooth curls waved about, and in a flick fell down her shoulders in straight, even strands. It was clear by the way her friends would bow if asked, she was the leader of them all, and she looked it. With her midnight blue eyes, and the wise fire resonating within, she definitely seemed the wisest, most respected, and strongest too.

While all this conversation went on, a silent woman sat in the shadows, tears stinging her purely onyx eyes. The moment she, and her beloved friends, had seen the portal to that land, and seen what was happening beyond, she had broken down and secluded herself. Ever since she had been taken in by the kind and generous Kai's, as well as be promoted to one be of the sacred Ultimate Kai's, she had tried her best to do her work as a protecting, and loving guardian, not wanting to disappoint the kind Kai's. But this was too much. She had tried to forget her devastating past, and her friends were very supportive, knowing why her past haunted her so, but one look at _his_ face reminded her of everything she had thought she banished from her mind. He, the love of her life, had become such a dark being, murdering without a second thought. She though the prideful prince would at least spare her caring brother, but instead here he was, toying about and torturing dear Kakarrot the most. She couldn't stand seeing him in pain, nor could she stand the evil cackles her beloved Prince would expel. Had he truly forgotten everything they had been through? Abandoning her was bad enough, but this, this betrayal he directly showed was going much too far.

She stood up suddenly, having decided her next course of action. She knew she shouldn't do this, looking at him was enough to bring her to tears, but actually being in his presence! She shook her head. No. This wasn't about her. She couldn't just think about her feelings, her ruined emotions. She looked at her friends, passing each face as she walked slowly towards the portal, now sure of herself.

Her master, the Infinite Kai, moved forward in uncertainty and she couldn't blame her. "Are you sure of this, Amara? You don't need to you know, one of us can go." The Infinite Kai gently, and kindly offered, but she was ready, and she couldn't go back now.

"I'm fine, Dain. I need to do this. I'm sorry, but please, excuse me from my duties as Kai for a few moments, would you?" She asked her master and friend, taking in deep breaths as she prepped herself for what she was doing.

Dain Viana Keith, otherwise known as the Infinite Kai, smiled proudly and nodded. "Of course, dear. It's fine, you may do what you wish. We all wish you luck."

As her other friends, Alexandra Keith, Ricardo Keith, Karina Keith and Richard Keith stated their support and smiled at her, her heart felt warm. They were all Keith's, in honor of their extreme friendship, and she couldn't feel luckier that she was included. They were all absolutely loyal, and she was glad to have them to trust.

She smiled warmly at them, and with one last "later", she stepped bravely into the portal, tears still threatening to fall. The portal, one she had been into several times but never publicly shown herself when inside the realm, easily made way for her and she slid through, already familiarizing herself with the condition that usually made one nauseous.

In a matter of seconds, she reappeared in a strangely familiar setting, one she had seen many times through this portal television of sorts. She stepped forward, just in time to see Vegeta, the man she had given her love to, slice of her nephew's tail and she screamed. Not loud enough to be heard over the roaring winds, or eerily enticing cackle, but she did scream indeed. She shouted her pain, and she dashed over, only stopping minutes before she could be seen.

She shook her eyes of tears, knowing she could not appear in such a broken state. She had to be strong, if not for herself, for Vegeta. She didn't know, and she hoped she couldn't care less, what he would think when they met. Her face now dry of liquid, she stepped forward and nearly sobbed again when she saw her brother's heartbroken face, her nephew's pain streaked face, and their friend's horrified face.

Perhaps it was because of their agony that she was able to reveal herself without thought, and she didn't even doubt herself as she marched at right up to Vegeta, and she felt truly courageous. Perhaps it wasn't, but for now she thanked them for giving her the power. She poked his chest, not caring what the rest who watched thought, and shouted in his face. "What on goddamn Earth is wrong with you, Prince of all Saiyans?" As the last apart echoed in the canyon, she sneered.

She looked around herself, at her brother, at her nephew, and at Krillin, before speeding her line of sight back to Vegeta. She tapped her foot impatiently as she awaited his response, but it seemed he was much to shocked to reply. Tilting her head, she prompted, "Well?"

Vegeta couldn't breathe. Scratch that, he couldn't even feel his heart beating in his chest. He didn't know if he should be happy, or upset or even a mixture of both, because suddenly, he didn't know what to do anymore. She, Amara, was standing before him, as beautiful as ever. And to be quite honest, he wanted her so badly now.

He was about to grab her and fly away, take her as his when he saw her enraged face. Her narrowed eyes, and frowning lips did nothing to satiate his hunger for her, and he groaned at his lack of control. He had thought with years of absence from her presence, he'd no longer feel the attraction, and—dare he say it?—love he had always felt for her, from the moment she had been captured for his plaything.

He reached out his hand, and tentatively so, touched her, only to reel back in surprise when he realized that she was, indeed, real.

"...Vegeta?" Her surprised, and soft voice was a mere whisper to his ears, and he gave a responding cry of thirst, as his mouth felt suddenly dry. Oh gods, her melodious voice still brought such sensations.

He looked at her, and really scrutinized her appearance. Her smooth, and gorgeously spiky black hair made him snarl. His enemy, Kakarrot's, hair seemed oh so similar, and he wouldn't have it. He sighed. He had really changed without her influence in Frieza's ship. With her there, he felt as if he had something to live for. But he had to protect her.

Finally finding his voice, he gasped out, "Ama..ra? Is that really you?" He knew his voice was broken and cracked, in contrast to his previously strong tone, but he really didn't care at the moment.

Tears prickled the inside of Amara's eyes at the sound of his voice once again, and she replied in just a quiet voice. "Yes, Vegeta. Now, I'd so like it if you stop torturing them. They've done nothing wrong, love." She froze. Had she really called him that? Dang it, it was just instinctual, nothing more. That didn't mean she really though of him as that, right?

Salty liquid stung his callous flesh at the thought. Love? Were they still really that connected, after everything? He really would like to hope so. But then, he thought, did he really want to lower himself just for her, a mere female? He couldn't, he needed to defeat Frieza, and to do so he needed to stay strong, not make connections. He whispered, "Sorry, beloved." After that, in a louder tone he was sure she would hear, he forcefully smirked and replied, "Nobody bosses **me** around, not even you, Amara."

Amara froze. She had heard his small whisper, one he had probably hoped no one would notice, and she had hoped things would be alright. How could he be so cruel? Her thoughts wandered, and she tentatively used her Kai powers to enter his mind, searching the _real_ him out. His thoughts, his wishes and emotions entered her very soul and she gasped, taking a mental step back to assess the situation. Was this cold mask all for defeating the monster who had destroyed their planet? Tears streamed down her cheeks. 'Oh Vegeta,' She thought brokenly, 'Don't you know that together, it'll be easier to defeat such a beast?' She remembered now, and regretted what she had done. She remembered how he had come to her, pleading for the truth of Frieza's idiot story of the asteroid-defeating-planet, and she had refused. But why? She searched her past, and felt, rather than heard, what she had said in reply; _"Don't even think I'd lower myself to explain such a mere fantasy to you, Prince, only to have myself executed the next day by the freak lizard." _Knowing again what she had so cruelly said broke her heart. It would have been so much better to explain things, now she knew. She knew she couldn't do anything about the past. But she could do something about the present. Things had to be fixed now, or would forever be ruined.

Vegeta looked at her, really looked, as she froze, then cried, then finally, have a strange, determined look. Her sad, frozen face wrenched his heart as he realized he had cause the pain, and when those clear tears ran down her face, it made his heart shatter in two, knowing it was he who made such a beautiful being feel so upset. Her set, narrowed jaw made him stagger back, it had been a while since he had seen her so focused, so determined, and he wondered what she'd do now, with her power.

"Oh, then I'll make you."

He blinked in surprise at her brave, and steady voice, and he barely noticed when the little runt of a Saiyan was taken from his arms. Gohan, the Saiyan brat, looked up suddenly as he found himself in Amara's arms. Huffing at her bold act, Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed as the half-ling began to sob.

Amara glared at Vegeta, then looked down at the crying Gohan before soothingly crooning in his ear, her soft voice bringing comfort to her nephew's ears. She smiled at him, as he stopped his terrified wailing, and she walked at a comfortable pace towards her shocked brother, and she gave him his son, before giving him a sweet smile, and dashing back to Vegeta.

"Why, Amara? I freed you from torture, and you act as if I'd killed you? I could've sent myself away, away from all the pain, but I didn't. I sent you away, Amara. This is so unfair." Vegeta exclaimed quietly to her as she returned with a halt, his eyes searching hers as tears pooled again.

Amara snapped her head towards Vegeta, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Well, sorry if that's how you've seen it, but _I_ think this is fair, Vegeta. You took me away from the one thing that made me happy: you. I thought we'd be okay, back in the ship, facing horrors together and helping each other through it all. But you didn't want to seem like a weakling, did you now? Well, Vegeta, I think you're a coward. More of a coward than you'd be if you ran away from Frieza's ship. Don't you understand? I didn't want to be sent away. I'd had rather taken whatever punishment Frieza felt fit to give me for touching his monkey Prince. I'd definitely rather have that, than the pain you've given me, any day, anytime. You hurt me more than the tyrant ever could, Vegeta, and the way you so carelessly don't understand that, pains me even more. You are a beast, Vegeta, a heart-breaking monster I once thought I knew. But really, I never knew you, I just knew a mask you put on. I _loved_ you, and you don't even care!" She spoke in a calm, quiet voice that sent shivers up Vegeta's spine. He knew by now, a loud Amara was dangerous, but a quiet Amara was deadly.

But he didn't understand. What could he have possibly done to harm her so? "What...? Amara.. I don't understand." He admitted, then confessed quietly, "Because I loved… you too. Don't you see that?"

Amara, angered beyond belief, hissed, "I don't fucking believe you, Vegeta! You're just playing with me. I am _not_ a woman who tolerates that, and you should know that. How could you be so heartless? I ask you that."

He looked at her with shocked and hurt eyes. "Why can't you see it, Amara? I _do_ love you, and nothing will change that."

Her heart thumped in her chest, and her own slow breathing now seemed painfully obvious even to herself. Could he mean it? Could they go back to how they were? She was hopeful, so hopeful, but a memory suddenly played itself in her mind, and those words he had said to her stopped her, dead in her tracks. She chastised herself. She was so stupid! How could she even for one second think he cared about anyone, but himself? How could she believe and trust him so easily? She shook her head clear, and seethed, replying evenly in a cold, dark tone, "You're more evil than I previously thought, bastard. Giving me hope, and what I _thought_ was love, then pulling it all away. You care about nothing, and you've just proven it. Forget everything we've been through for all I care, Prince Vegeta, because nothing will ever get me back with you. We're through." Though it agonized her to be saying such things to the man she loved, her heart couldn't deal with anymore pain and she knew it.

Vegeta looked at her, with tearful and broken eyes. He had seen her hope, had felt it surrounding them, and he had hoped too. What had changed her mind? What had made her so cold? He had seen her suddenly stop, as if a flashback was occurring, and then she spoke those hateful words. His heart broke. She had called him '**Prince** Vegeta,' and it had sent a stab of betrayal through his heart. It was as if she really didn't want to be even slightly personally associated with him anymore. He couldn't care less what happened to him now, whether he be killed, who cares? His love had rejected him with such...hating eyes. Inwardly, tears came gushing out as he sobbed his feelings, but outwardly, he only glared.

Amara squeezed her eyes tight, before reopening them and forcing her to stop from breaking into tears. She interjected her broken thoughts herself, by saying, "Now, change of subject. If you think all that hurt me was your rejection, you're wrong. Before you sent me off, just before, I told you, didn't I? Finally told you the truth, and you didn't even take me seriously. I knew I shouldn't have said anything, and I was right. Why? Why do you still so willingly work for Frieza, the tyrant who destroyed our home planet?"

He looked at her abruptly, unable to believe this. Had she really told him this? He had to admit, his minds was rather fuzzy of that day, all he remembered was what he didn't want to remember, because of something. Perhaps this was why, he didn't want to remember the truth. At least, he thought that was why. He'd try to remember, later. Little did he know, the oncoming memory would ruin and break him forever.

Goku, Gohan and Krillin gathered together, and the three just stared at what was occurring enforce them. Had Vegeta, and this mystery woman really been connected through the bond called love. They could hardly believe it, and they didn't blame the woman for hating him and refusing to be with him now. Perhaps, earlier in his years Vegeta wasn't so awful, that he managed to snag such a beautiful, and kind-hearted woman. Because otherwise, they couldn't believe that something like that would happen to the evil Prince.

They listened in shock as Amara retold her story, starting with her disbelief, and ending with how her planet had been destroyed. It was then that they really acknowledged that she was Saiyan, and had a tail to prove it. They looked at her waist in shock, and thought of the possibility of another Saiyan surviving after what the few they had met said. Maybe they had wanted to forget, or protect the lone Saiyan female.

'Whichever it was,' Goku thought, 'it was still disgracing. I should have known about her; I'm Saiyan too!' He started in surprise at his own thoughts. Where had that come from? Maybe it was his Saiyan side, or maybe something else...

She finished her tale, how her parents and his family had been destroyed, and he looked at her, surprised and horrified at the same time. Now he at least sort of understood her disgust of him. But he still needed to know more, and he was about to ask, but one look at her face stopped him.

After her distasteful explanation, she looked at Vegeta with almost sorry eyes, as if she was apologizing for something not yet done. She looked behind her, almost afraid, and with closed eyes, brought up a fist and hit him hard. His shocked, wide eyes haunted her, as he fell slowly to unconsciousness, and she fished in his armor for a certain remote control. She looked back at it, and was plagued with memories of her time in Frieza's ship. Gritting her teeth, she quickly punched in a few buttons, and then placed it back in his spandex.

A few seconds later, the familiar, haunting space-pod flew to her, and she regretfully placed Vegeta in it, pressing the control pad to enter some commands. And soon, the space-pod door closed, and the metallic sphere rocketed away; out of sight, and out of reach.

She could feel the familiar tears prickling her flesh, stinging her cheeks, and she weeped. Weeped for her loss, for her betrayal, for what she had to do. Weeped for him, weeped for his confusion, and weeped for his loss.

As she let down her barriers, she could feel the soul-penetrating stare of her brother and she stared straight forward. She had to get the job down. She wanted to do this, and she would. She turned around, and whirled so she faced the stunned on-viewers. She forced a smiled on her face, and it seemed her plastered grin looked real enough, because Krillin gave a relieved and weak laugh in respond. She walked over to them, and pushed her fist to her Gi pocket, searching for the parcel. Soon, she found the pouch and threw it at them. "Eat up, it'll heal and rejuvenate you." It may not have been Senzu Beans, but to her, the magical fruit of her realm was much more energizing.

At first, they weren't quite so trusting, but with one look at the strange, mangosteen-like blue fruits that had an air of magic, Goku was suddenly reminded of King Yemma's fruit, and he ate one without thought. Amara laughed, and as Goku was suddenly healed and feeling better than ever, Krillin and Gohan heartily ate one of their own, being healed themselves. Amara smiled at their better state, and nodded approvingly.

With that done, she smiled at them, smiled a discreet smile even as they questioned her identity. To the question, she tilted her head and replied in a warm voice, "You'll find out later." Her duty finished, she twinkled her eyes, and winked at them, before flying off, and disappearing with a sad smile on her face.

"Man Goku, did you see her?" Krillin asked his best friend, his eyes still focused on where puffs of smoke remained; the last place she had been before she vanished.

Goku cocked his head in confusion; he still had no idea who she was, and why he felt as if he should know her. It was the same, albeit more safe and pleasant, feeling he had gotten when he first met his evil brother. "I sure did, bud. I have no idea who she is; but man, Vegeta sure looked different when she came." Goku said, and added silently, _'As if he actually cared about her, despite what she kept telling him.'_

"Yeah, Goku. They must've been acquainted somehow, but I have no idea why a chick like her would willingly go with some brute like him." Krillin replied, his voice laced with disgust.

His friend nodded again. Goku kept his eyes focused on his slightly unharmed, but still unable to move much, son. He smiled encouragingly when Gohan looked at him, and he gestured for his son to come closer. Gohan did so, and the child laid his head on his father's lap, enjoying the comforting arms of his father as Goku expertly threaded his fingers through Gohan's hair and stroked his scalp softly.

The loud whirr of a roaring engine caught their attention, and ruined the blissful moment. Krillin raised his head immediately, and his annoyed frown turned into an excited smile as he saw just who was driving the aircraft. "Goku! Master Roshi and the others are here!" Krillin exclaimed, rushing up to meet them.

"Hmm, yeah, and so's ChiChi..." Goku said, his voice worried and his face turned to that of a frightened one.

"Ugh…" He moaned and cautiously sat up, uncertainty lacing his features. What had just happened? He couldn't really remember.

_"And so that, Vegeta, is the true story of our home's destruction. I'll forever hate you for working with the tyrant who killed my family, even after I told you. It pains me to see you so willingly do his work, and it stings me to know you didn't even remember our last moment, although I'll admit even I wouldn't want to remember what you so brusquely said all those years ago." Her voice started softly, but by "even I", her voice had risen to one of anger and disdain._

_He slitted his eyes, a sullen look landing on his face. He should've known Frieza had been the one to destroy his planet, and in fact, he had suspected so. Wait. What was that last part she said? "What? Amara, tell me, what did I say to you the broke your heart so?"_

_Amara gritted her teeth. "I'm sure you don't want to know, Prince." Absolutely seething, she replied curtly before glaring murderously at him._

"But that's just the thing, Amara, I _do _want to know." He whispered into his otherwise empty space-pod, now remembering what had just occurred. "Tell me…" He repeated hoarsely, tears slowly streaking down his face. _'Why? Why must I be so weak?"_

His troubled thoughts continued to plague him as his space-pod rocketed towards it's destination, and eventually he drifted off to sleep.

So... That's it for now. Hope you liked that. Please read & review, and tell me what you think! Criticism is allowed.

I'll be working on my other fics when I get the chance and when I get some ideas, because currently, I have no idea with what to do for "Back Through Time" or "Saiyans on Earth" so expect new fics instead of continuations - though I'll do that too when I get the chance.

At the moment, I've already gotten ideas for this fic, so hopefully, I'll post the next chapter for this soon.


End file.
